The Pokemon University IV
by blazingalex
Summary: The final chapter in this series. School is coming to an end and Chloe is due anytime soon. Two alternate endings will be released. Rated M for violence, sexual themes, and language. Note: Pop-culture is and will be included and referenced from the real world. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

**Hello, blazingalex here. Well, some of you wanted this, so here is part 4 of "The Pokemon University." I would like to thank Mr. 001 for his help.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to School

I woke up with Chloe next to me. She was out cold from last night. I slowly got out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen. We were still at the beach house for spring break. Once I was in the kitchen, I poured a cup of coffee for my wife and placed it on the counter for her. Taylor came down, holding something in her hands.

"Hey, Alex," she said. "I found something last night." She opened her hand and revealed a small object.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have no idea. It was in my bed. It looks weird." I took it from her and examined it. It looked like a bullet shell, but it wasn't anything that I could recognize. It looked like it was made for a foreign weapon.

"Oh, well," I finally said, tossing the object away. "It's nothing important. Anyways, how was your night?"

"Oh, well, it was-"She was cut off.

"IT WAS AMAZING!" Chyanne came downstairs, Hanna following her.

"That Ice Breath blew me away, Chy," Hanna complimented. "I never knew I could do that."

"Okay, thank you for sharing that, girls," I said, stopping them. "That's exactly what I don't want to hear in the morning." I took a deep breath. "Is Chloe up yet?"

"I'm up!" Chloe came downstairs looking cheery. For being four months pregnant, she still had beauty. "What's going on today?"

"Well, we got to get back to the university today," Taylor told her. "School starts up tomorrow."

"Ah, the drive isn't too long," Hanna said. "We can still chill here, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," a reluctant Chloe said. She picked up her coffee that I made for her and started drinking.

"Holy shit, Chloe. Slow down." Her mug was empty by the time I finished speaking.

"AH!" She gasped. "Any more coffee?" I picked up the pot and poured her some more.

"Is there any other weird food cravings or mood swings?" Chyanne asked the Lucario. She shook her head as she chugged the hot drink.

"What's the gestation period for Lucarios?" Taylor asked. Chloe put down the mug.

"About five to six months." She continued her chug-a-lug marathon.

_Damn, that girl can drink,_ I thought to myself._ Wait. How long again?_ I looked over at Hanna, who had her arms around Chyanne and Taylor. She looked like she didn't hear my thoughts until I heard her voice in my head.

_You are screwed, dude,_ she said. I flipped her off. Chyanne saw this and sent a chill across my skin.

"HEY!" Chloe screamed at me. "Don't fall asleep on us."

"I wasn't," I explained. She poured herself a third cup of coffee. I decided that was enough for her and dumped the pot into the sink.

"Hey, I'm not done!" Chloe yelled.

"Yes, you are, Chloe. Yes, you are." I grabbed her hand and took her upstairs with me.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked me, giggling.

"We are going to get you dressed because we are going to a different place."

"Back to our dorm room?"

"Exactly. What do you want to wear?" We were in our room in front of the dresser, drawers open and pulling out outfits for her.

"Ooh, this one," she told me as I pulled out a large, gray shirt. The shirt looked familiar to me. When I turned it around, I saw it was one of my shirts that I designed, like what Vanoss and Delirious did.

"'PreyMan9000: Pray you aren't the Prey,'" I read on the front of the shirt. I tossed it to her and began looking for pants for her. I found a nice pair and turned around to show Chloe, who was fully naked. I almost got a nosebleed.

"Uh, here's a pair of shorts for you," I said hesitantly, handing it to her. I know she's my wife and she was pregnant, but she was still beautiful in every way. She grabbed the shorts and put them on slowly. I was forcing myself to not get an erection. She then grabbed the shirt and slipped it over her head and chest. It was a great fit.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Well, we need to pack up first," I told her. I went over to the closet door and nearly had a heart attack. Caleb and a male Lopunny were in there, making out.

"CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Caleb shouted.

"Caleb, since when were you gay?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not gay!"

"You were kissing a guy in our closet. I think that's gay." Caleb looked over at his partner. He just shrugged. They both walked out and left the room.

"Huh," I said. "I never knew that was a guy."

"Who, James?" Chloe asked.

"No, Caleb." Chloe pushed me a little bit. I grabbed her hand and led her out of her room and downstairs. Hanna and Taylor were in the kitchen still, munching on some cereal. Their bags sat on the floor next to the couch.

"You girls ready to go?" I asked them. "If not, oh well. We are leaving soon."

* * *

We stuffed our bags into the back of Hanna's Explorer and piled in. The drive back took forever due to everyone trying to get back. We cured our boredom by pulling a Wayne's World and sang along to Bohemian Rhapsody. But it didn't last very long. Right when the song ended, I went back to looking out the window.

After about three hours of traffic and driving, we made it back to Baker St. When we pulled into the parking lot to the university, there were loads of cop cars and bystanders. All of us got out of the car and went to investigate the commotion. I walked up to Prof. Splint.

"Hey," I said to him. "What's going on?"

"Alex, hey, um, well," he began. "Sasha and her friends came back early from Spring break and went a little bit crazy."

"CRAZY?!" Someone shouted. "They went fucking insane! They brought fucking guns into the building! And now the secretary is in the hospital for a gunshot wound to her wing!" I looked back to the girls and motioned for them to come over.

"What's going on, Alex?" Taylor asked.

"Apparently Sasha and her roommates came back early and decided to try to shoot up the school," I answered. Officer Jenny came over to us.

"Hi, Officer Jenny," Taylor said cheerily.

"Hey, Taylor. Listen, all of you need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"It's not safe for any of you. Mike has been acquitted of all charges and is heading this way, Sasha is still in there, waiting for you, and you four pretty much have a bounty on your heads. These students have become mentally unstable all because you interfered with their way of life. There is no way I am letting any of you go back in there."

"Jenny," Taylor started. "I know you are just trying to protect us, but we can get through this if we work together. Like Alex and Bradley. They had a huge feud, but they became friends just by talking. Let us in. Please?" Taylor gave her Lillipup eyes. She looked kind of cute.

"Oh, all right," Officer Jenny said, giving in. "But I am giving you guys a weapon to protect yourselves." She took her gun off of her belt and handed it to me. I took it and shoved it into the back of my shorts.

"This is going to suck," I said aloud.

* * *

**End of chapter 1. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Can Alex and the girls save the day? Will Sasha give in? Who killed Bradley? Find out next time. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back

**Hello, blazingalex here. Umm… not much to talk about. Anyways, h-here it goes.**

**To recap, Alex, Chloe, Hanna, and Taylor came back to the university after Spring break, Sasha and her friends went completely nuts, Mike is hunting the group down, Chloe is four months pregnant, and a whole bunch of other shit. WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back

We entered the school, I was nervous with each step. Once we were through the doors, the police locked us in. I swallowed.

"Well, here it goes," I said. I drew the gun out from my shorts and held onto it, expecting someone to appear from around the corner. Chloe, Hanna, and Taylor followed behind me, keeping close to each other. I felt like I was in the military. Sneaking around the corridors, searching for the "enemy."

We reached the hallway that led us to our dorm room.

"Alex, be careful," Chloe whispered to me. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll be fine," I whispered back. "You just stay close." All four of us crept towards Sasha's dorm, where we found her door open. I leaned up against the wall next to the door, the girls following suit.

"You wait here." I slowly made my way to the adjacent door and poked my head in, the hand with the gun appearing a second later. The room was completely dark. I entered slowly, being cautious of my surroundings. Suddenly, I was blinded from the lights turning on. I regained my vision to see Sasha, a Meloetta, an Absol, and an Ivysaur all holding guns.

"Well, well, well," Sasha said. "Little ole human got a gun. Where's your crew? Are they too cowardly to come in? Huh? Are they? What about your wife? Do you think she will like it when she sees you on the wall? Third time's the charm." I stood there, my finger was itching to pull the trigger and blow her brains out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chyanne holding onto a whole bunch of Ghost-types. I gave her a small nod and she released them into the room. The entire room was invaded by the world beyond. Lamps were knocked over, the TV was smashed, doors were slammed, chaos. A Gastly came charging at me again, this time, I was prepared for it. I readied myself for the takeover, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw it floating in front of my face. I turned to look at Chyanne, but she wasn't there. Instead, it was Hanna. She was holding a baseball bat. Taylor and Chloe poked out from behind her, holding their own blunt objects.

"Need a hand?" Hanna asked. She charged at the Meloetta, risking her life to defend her friends. Chloe attacked the Absol, and Taylor went after Sasha again. I turned again to face the Ivysaur, who was completely lost on what to do next. I pointed my gun at his leg and fired. **BANG!** He fell, holding onto his right leg in pain as blood flowed out of him. His gun fell down next to him and I picked it up.

"Thank you," I said to him evilly. I did an about-face and saw that my roommates had finished their battles, unconscious bodies scattered the floor.

"Do you think we should go tell Officer Jenny now?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, we should," Hanna said. We left the room in shambles.

As we walked down the hall, we shared our experiences in the fight.

"I-I don't know," Chloe stammered. "I-I-it just felt so wrong, yet so right."

"Welcome to the world of pain, Chloe," Hanna told her.

"Stop right there," a voice from behind us said.

"Mike," I instantly stated, before turning around to see him.

"I'm ba-ack! I came to claim Chloe as my own." He held a shotgun in his hands.

"Sorry, buddy, but I don't think she would want you after what you did to me back in December." He pumped the shotgun.

"Oh, but she will want me now, buddy boy!"

"Mike, stop!" Hanna shouted. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" He started to twitch. "Ever since I met Chloe, I knew that we were meant to be. And I will do anything to make that possible. But you, Hanna, you are slowing me down." Everything went into slow-motion. Mike pointed the gun at Hanna and pulled the trigger. Taylor dived in the way, protecting her love. I pulled out my gun and fired at Mike.

"NO!" Hanna ran over to Taylor's body. A huge hole was in Taylor's chest. "Taylor!" Tears were streaming Hanna's and Chloe's faces. I ran over and knelt down beside them. I lowered my head and took a deep breath.

"I wasn't fast enough," I finally said after a few minutes of mourning. "It's my fault."

"Alex, it wasn't your fault," Chloe told me.

"Yes, it was. I couldn't react in time. I was too slow."

* * *

I approached the front doors and knocked. The officers guarding the entrance opened it up for me and I walked out slowly. There was a news crew waiting for me.

"Alex! Alex! Alex, can you tell us what happened in there?" I pushed them out of the way. I continued walking until I approached the fountain, and sat down on the ledge. The news wouldn't leave me alone.

"Alex, what happened? Did anyone get hurt?" I looked up at them and swallowed hard.

"One of my friends is dead. And you want me to give an interview? Just go, before I snap." They didn't listen. Officer Jenny came up and shooed them away.

"Come on, Alex," she said to me. "Chloe and Hanna need you."

"Can I have a few minutes?" I asked.

"Sure." She got up and left. I put my head into my hands.

_Now I know how Chloe felt when I died,_ I thought to myself.

"I think she felt worse," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Hanna and Chloe.

"It was all my fault," I repeated.

"You did your best, Alex," Hanna told me. "Not everyone can be saved."

"If I was faster, she would still be here." I buried my head into my hands again.

"Alex," Chloe said, putting her paw onto my shoulder. "Remember that day in October when you died in my arms? I saw Bradley coming, but I wasn't fast enough to pull you out of the way." Just then, Chloe's phone rang. "Hello? I'm fine. I know, we're miserable here. Wait, what? Okay, I'll tell them. Uh-huh. Love you, too. Bye." She hung up.

"What's going on? Hanna asked.

"The school board is thinking about closing this place down forever. They're voting tonight."

"I think that might be best, especially after what just happened," I said. Hanna and Chloe sat down on either side of me, leaned against my shoulders, and started crying again. I decided to let them be.

* * *

**I am so, so sorry for that. Just…remember to review a-and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. W-what will become of Hanna? H-how will this affect everything? W-when will C-Chloe give birth? F-find out next time. blazingalex, out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning's End

**Hello, blazingalex here. I am sorry to say this, but this story, this series, this SAGA, is coming to a close. I have enjoyed writing this for you guys. All of you made me a better writer in some way. Thank you.**

**There will be a phone conversation and a song will be played, which will be shown in italics and quotation marks.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes may occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beginning's End

It has been a month ever since the school's decision. We were given until the end of June to move out of our dorms. Chloe was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Hanna had become very secluded ever since the incident with Taylor. It was just the three of us again. This last quarter at school has been Hell for everyone. It wasn't even school. It was just a long break before summer.

I was in the living room, gathering all of my stuff together for when we get evicted.

"Alex," Chloe whispered to me as I was packing my bag.

"Yes?" She sat down on the couch.

"I'm worried about Hanna. She hasn't been the same ever since…" She trailed off. I could see her lips quiver. I stood up and walked over to her, sitting on the couch and holding her in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay. We're here for her. She's not alone." Chloe put her head against my shoulder and started to cry. I stroked her head for comfort.

"Why did Mike have to do that?" She asked between sobs. I didn't answer. I heard Hanna's bedroom door open. I turned around and saw her carrying her bag, her eyes were extremely red. Chloe looked up at her friend.

"I just called my mom," Hanna said. "She's going to pick me up soon." She placed her bag onto the floor and came over towards us. She sat down next to Chloe and wiped some of her tears away. "I know that it may seem like the end is here, but trust me, it's not."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Chloe asked, sniffling.

"I mean, just because the school is shutting down, doesn't mean we won't be able to see each other again. No matter what, we are all here for each other, even if we are far away, we can still be there." The two friends hugged it out next to me. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. Bags were under my eyes.

"Chyanne, I know you're there," I said out loud. Through the mirror, I saw the Froslass appear from the shower. I turned around to face my guardian.

"Alex, are you okay?" She asked.

"No," I said. "This school has been destroyed, Hanna is a wreck, Chloe is due anytime soon, Taylor is dead, and I have no idea what to do now." She glided up closer to me.

"Maybe I can help you," she told me in a seductive tone. She leaned closer to me and kissed me. As we kissed, I heard a yell. I broke apart and ran out of the bathroom.

"Oh, shit!" Chloe shouted in pain.

"'Oh, shit!' What do you mean 'oh, shit?'" I asked. I took a look over at my wife. It looked like she was going into labor. "Oh, shit!" I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad.

"_Hello?_"

"Dad, no time to explain, get to the hospital and tell Bella to teleport here, now!" I hung up after I said that and ran over to Chloe to hold her hand. There was a bright light that filled the room and Bella appeared.

"Mom, teleport us to the hospital now!" Hanna ordered. Bella nodded her head and there was another blinding light.

* * *

The light faded away and we were in the lobby of a hospital. I walked Chloe over to the main desk as Hanna talked to the receptionist.

"Listen up, bitch," Hanna shouted. "We need to get her into a room now. She is going to have a baby." The receptionist picked up the phone. After a few seconds, a nurse came around the corner with a wheelchair. We placed Chloe in it and walked beside her and the nurse to a room.

"Sorry, but you guys can't be in here right now," the nurse told us. Both Chloe and the nurse entered and closed the door. Hanna, Bella, and I went back and sat down in the waiting room. After a few minutes, my dad came rushing in.

"What am I here for?" He asked. I pointed down to the maternity ward.

"You're going to be a grandfather," I said to him. He immediately booked it down the hall and into Chloe's room.

"So, Alex," Bella turned to me. "Are you excited about being a father?"

"Excited, nervous, worried, you know," I told her. We sat around to what felt like an eternity until my dad came rushing back.

"Come on, she needs you guys," he told us, rushing back to the room. We all followed him in. There, on the bed, lay Chloe. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, Chloe," I told her. "I'm here for you. We all are."

"Thank you, Alex," she groaned. Just then, she started to scream loudly and grasped my hand tightly.

"Doctor, she's giving birth!" A nurse shouted.

"Wait, don't Lucarios have eggs?" I asked.

"No, they have live births," Hanna told me. "Weren't you taught that?"

"No I wasn't-Ow, ow, ow." Chloe squeezed my hand tighter as she pushed.

"Come on, Chloe," my dad told her. "Keep pushing!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Chloe screamed one last time. I heard the baby scream.

* * *

"_One thousand different houses and Munchausen I'mma make you wanna punch out some fucking one-_"I reached over to my phone and shut off my alarm. I lay back down onto my bed.

_Saturday_, I thought to myself. I looked over and saw my Lucario lying in her cot. She was my first ever Pokemon that my dad got me. I got her as a Riolu when I was ten, and I raised her over the years and evolved her. I finally got out of my bed and got dressed for the day. I looked back over to my Pokemon. Lately, I've been having strange dreams about her. I crept silently over to her and gently shook her awake.

"Come on, Chloe," I whispered to my Lucario. "It's best to get an early start." She sat up and stretched.

"Lu," she mumbled. I walked out of my room and went downstairs into the kitchen where my dad was sitting.

"Morning," he said to me. "You going out today?"

"Yeah, I am," I told him.

"Well, when you see Todd and Zach, tell them I got more Jagermeister."

"Will do," I said, saluting him sarcastically. Chloe came down finally.

"Well, good morning, Chloe," my dad said to her. "You want some cereal?" She nodded her head. I poured her some cereal as well as myself.

"Eat fast," I told her. "We have no idea how many trainers will be out there."

After a few minutes, we were set to head out. I waved goodbye to my dad and exited the house and started walking down Route 9. As we walked, we met some trainers who asked for advice and tips. After a while, we were forced to walk through some tall grass. As soon as I stepped in, a Hitmonlee jumped out.

"No way, a wild Hitmonlee!" I shouted. "Chloe, use Force Palm!"

"Lucario!" She shouted as she rushed up the Pokemon, charging up her palm. But before she could land it, she was kicked hard in her face. It was an instant knock-out.

"Chloe!" I rushed over to her. The Hitmonlee glared at me evilly. I knelt down beside my Pokemon, completely unaware that there was a wild Pokemon near me. "Chloe, I'm sorry." I whispered to her. I looked up and received a hard kick to my face.

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night. I was on a couch. I heard a couple of girls talking

"Do you think that's him?" The first voice asked. Hanna.

"I don't know, maybe," Chloe said

"Well, his gamer tag said it all."

"We might have read it wrong. It could just be someone else."

"Just, ask him tomorrow, or something. Anyways, I'm gonna take a shower." The bathroom door closed behind Hanna. Chloe closed her bedroom door. I fell back asleep, trying to figure out what that was all about.

* * *

**That should probably explain that. Well, this story is now over. I will release two alternate endings, but no more Pokemon University. Sorry guys. Let me know what you thought about it in the reviews or PM me. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Alternate Ending 1

Alternate Ending 1

It has been a couple of weeks ever since the school's decision. We were given until the end of June to move out of our dorms. Chloe was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Hanna had become very secluded ever since the incident with Taylor. It was just the three of us again. This last quarter at school has been Hell for everyone.

I was in the living room, gathering all of my stuff together for when we get evicted.

"Alex," Chloe whispered to me as I was packing my bag.

"Yes?" She sat down on the couch.

"I'm worried about Hanna. She hasn't been the same ever since…" She trailed off. I could see her lips quiver. I stood up and walked over to her, sitting on the couch and holding her in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay. We're here for her. She's not alone." Chloe put her head against my shoulder and started to cry. I stroked her head for comfort.

"Why did Mike have to do that?" She asked between sobs. I didn't answer. I heard Hanna's bedroom door open. I turned around and saw her carrying her bag, her eyes were extremely red. Chloe looked up at her friend.

"I just called my mom," Hanna said. "She's going to pick me up soon." She placed her bag onto the floor and came over towards us. She sat down next to Chloe and wiped some of her tears away. "I know that it may seem like the end is here, but trust me, it's not."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Chloe asked, sniffling.

"I mean, just because the school is shutting down, doesn't mean we won't be able to see each other again. No matter what, we are all here for each other, even if we are far away, we can still be there." The two friends hugged it out next to me. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. Bags were under my eyes.

"Chyanne, I know you're there," I said out loud. Through the mirror, I saw the Froslass appear from the shower. I turned around to face my guardian.

"Alex, are you okay?" She asked.

"No," I said. "This school has been destroyed, Hanna is a wreck, Chloe is due anytime soon, Taylor is dead, and I have no idea what to do now." She glided up closer to me.

"Maybe I can help you," she told me in a seductive tone. She leaned closer to me and kissed me. As we kissed, I heard a yell. I broke apart and ran out of the bathroom.

"Oh, shit!" Chloe shouted in pain.

"'Oh, shit!' What do you mean 'oh, shit?'" I asked. I took a look over at my wife. It looked like she was going into labor. "Oh, shit!" I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad.

"_Hello?_"

"Dad, no time to explain, get to the hospital and tell Bella to teleport here, now!" I hung up after I said that and ran over to Chloe to hold her hand. There was a bright light that filled the room and Bella appeared.

"Mom, teleport us to the hospital now!" Hanna ordered. Bella nodded her head and there was another blinding light.

* * *

The light faded away and we were in the lobby of a hospital. I walked Chloe over to the main desk as Hanna talked to the receptionist.

"Listen up, bitch," Hanna shouted. "We need to get her into a room now. She is going to have a baby." The receptionist picked up the phone. After a few seconds, a nurse came around the corner with a wheelchair. We placed Chloe in it and walked beside her and the nurse to a room.

"Sorry, but you guys can't be in here right now," the nurse told us. Both Chloe and the nurse entered and closed the door. Hanna, Bella, and I went back and sat down in the waiting room. After a few minutes, my dad came rushing in.

"What am I here for?" He asked. I pointed down to the maternity ward.

"You're going to be a grandfather," I said to him. He immediately booked it down the hall and into Chloe's room.

"So, Alex," Bella turned to me. "Are you excited about being a father?"

"Excited, nervous, worried, you know," I told her. We sat around to what felt like an eternity until my dad came rushing back.

"Come on, she needs you guys," he told us, rushing back to the room. We all followed him in. There, on the bed, lay Chloe. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, Chloe," I told her. "I'm here for you. We all are."

"Thank you, Alex," she groaned. Just then, she started to scream loudly and grasped my hand tightly.

"Doctor, she's giving birth!" A nurse shouted.

"Wait, don't Lucarios have eggs?" I asked.

"No, they have live births," Hanna told me. "Weren't you taught that?"

"No I wasn't-Ow, ow, ow." Chloe squeezed my hand tighter as she pushed.

"Come on, Chloe," my dad told her. "Keep pushing!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Chloe screamed one last time. I took a look at my dad's face. It seemed worried.

"I-I'm sorry, Chloe," he said, pulling his mask down. "It was a stillborn." He looked down at the Riolu. It didn't move. We were all in shock. I looked back at Chloe. She tugged her paw free from me and brought them to her face.

"Chloe…"

"Why did that have to happen to me?" She asked angrily, sobbing and at the same time. "A stillborn?! Why me?!" I placed my hand onto her shoulder.

"I don't know how you feel exactly," I said, trying to comfort her. "But I don't like that news either. I think it would've been awesome to have a child. But…" I shuddered, tears were coming down my face. I swallowed a lump that I had in my throat. "But sometimes life destroys you in ways you, or anyone, couldn't imagine." I sniffled a little bit. Hanna pulled up a chair for me to sit down in. I took the seat and started to cry. The nurses left, leaving me, Chloe, Hanna, Bella, and my dad in there. I couldn't bear it. My first child, a stillborn. That thought clung onto me.

* * *

It has been a month now, and we still can't get rid of that thought. Everywhere I went, that though followed me. Hanna was staying at her house, and Chloe and I found an apartment for us. We invited Hanna to stay with us, but she declined every offer.

I sat on the couch, controller in hand, and stared at the black screen. I looked like shit. I hadn't shaved in a month and became clinically depressed. I had no idea what to do next.

**BANG!** The sound resonated throughout the entire complex. I rushed to see what caused that noise. I checked our bedroom, but there was nothing there. Then I checked the bathroom and I cried. My wife lay on the floor, dead. She had shot herself. A pool of blood formed around her head. That was the final straw. I picked up the gun that was next to her, put it into my mouth and pulled the trigger, in hopes that I could be with my wife and kid.


	5. Alternate Ending 2

Alternate Ending 2

It has been a couple of weeks ever since the school's decision. We were given until the end of June to move out of our dorms. Chloe was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Hanna had become very secluded ever since the incident with Taylor. It was just the three of us again. This last quarter at school has been Hell for everyone.

I was in the living room, gathering all of my stuff together for when we get evicted.

"Alex," Chloe whispered to me as I was packing my bag.

"Yes?" She sat down on the couch.

"I'm worried about Hanna. She hasn't been the same ever since…" She trailed off. I could see her lips quiver. I stood up and walked over to her, sitting on the couch and holding her in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay. We're here for her. She's not alone." Chloe put her head against my shoulder and started to cry. I stroked her head for comfort.

"Why did Mike have to do that?" She asked between sobs. I didn't answer. I heard Hanna's bedroom door open. I turned around and saw her carrying her bag, her eyes were extremely red. Chloe looked up at her friend.

"I just called my mom," Hanna said. "She's going to pick me up soon." She placed her bag onto the floor and came over towards us. She sat down next to Chloe and wiped some of her tears away. "I know that it may seem like the end is here, but trust me, it's not."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Chloe asked, sniffling.

"I mean, just because the school is shutting down, doesn't mean we won't be able to see each other again. No matter what, we are all here for each other, even if we are far away, we can still be there." The two friends hugged it out next to me. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. Bags were under my eyes.

"Chyanne, I know you're there," I said out loud. Through the mirror, I saw the Froslass appear from the shower. I turned around to face my guardian.

"Alex, are you okay?" She asked.

"No," I said. "This school has been destroyed, Hanna is a wreck, Chloe is due anytime soon, Taylor is dead, and I have no idea what to do now." She glided up closer to me.

"Maybe I can help you," she told me in a seductive tone. She leaned closer to me and kissed me. As we kissed, I heard a yell. I broke apart and ran out of the bathroom.

"Oh, shit!" Chloe shouted in pain.

"'Oh, shit!' What do you mean 'oh, shit?'" I asked. I took a look over at my wife. It looked like she was going into labor. "Oh, shit!" I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad.

"_Hello?_"

"Dad, no time to explain, get to the hospital and tell Bella to teleport here, now!" I hung up after I said that and ran over to Chloe to hold her hand. There was a bright light that filled the room and Bella appeared.

"Mom, teleport us to the hospital now!" Hanna ordered. Bella nodded her head and there was another blinding light.

* * *

The light faded away and we were in the lobby of a hospital. I walked Chloe over to the main desk as Hanna talked to the receptionist.

"Listen up, bitch," Hanna shouted. "We need to get her into a room now. She is going to have a baby." The receptionist picked up the phone. After a few seconds, a nurse came around the corner with a wheelchair. We placed Chloe in it and walked beside her and the nurse to a room.

"Sorry, but you guys can't be in here right now," the nurse told us. Both Chloe and the nurse entered and closed the door. Hanna, Bella, and I went back and sat down in the waiting room. After a few minutes, my dad came rushing in.

"What am I here for?" He asked. I pointed down to the maternity ward.

"You're going to be a grandfather," I said to him. He immediately booked it down the hall and into Chloe's room.

"So, Alex," Bella turned to me. "Are you excited about being a father?"

"Excited, nervous, worried, you know," I told her. We sat around to what felt like an eternity until my dad came rushing back.

"Come on, she needs you guys," he told us, rushing back to the room. We all followed him in. There, on the bed, lay Chloe. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, Chloe," I told her. "I'm here for you. We all are."

"Thank you, Alex," she groaned. Just then, she started to scream loudly and grasped my hand tightly.

"Doctor, she's giving birth!" A nurse shouted.

"Wait, don't Lucarios have eggs?" I asked.

"No, they have live births," Hanna told me. "All Pokemon do. Weren't you taught that?"

"No I wasn't-Ow, ow, ow." Chloe squeezed my hand tighter as she pushed.

"Come on, Chloe," my dad told her. "Keep pushing!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Chloe screamed one last time. I heard the baby scream.

"It's a boy Riolu!" My dad exclaimed. I was ecstatic. My first child. Chloe let out a sigh of relief. After being through that amount of pain, I expected that same reaction.

"I-I can't believe it, Chloe," I said to her. "Our newborn looks kind of like you."

"Can I hold him?" Chloe asked. My dad handed him over to his mother. "What are we going to call him?" I stood there, thinking of a good name.

"How about CJ?" I suggested.

"CJ," she said, smiling. "I like it. Little CJ." I smiled as the Riolu cooed.

* * *

After about an hour with the baby, my dad took CJ to the baby incubators to keep him warm. I stayed in the room with Chloe while everyone else left.

"I hope you know that we are going to have to look after him," Chloe told me.

"Don't worry," I said. "I found us an apartment that we can live in. It's just as nice as the dorm room. Plus, I got Hanna to agree on living with us as well."

"And you are going to have to get a job to support the family."

"I have an interview next Monday at Aldi's. They have a nice pay."

"What about school?"

"Unova Tech isn't that bad. I mean, you're studying to become an actress, right? Unova Tech has a really great drama class, or so I heard. Plus, the apartment is practically across the street from the school."

"Well, you got me there. I guess it's settled, then. We move in as soon as possible." I smiled at her, leaned towards her, and kissed her deeply.

"Uh, Alex." I looked up and saw my brothers. "Congratulations dude." I nodded my head at them, indicating that I showed my gratitude. They left, running down the hall. I turned back to Chloe.

"They're your brothers?" She asked me.

"Indeed they are," I told her.

"They seemed to be doing something they didn't want to do."

"Dad must've told them to congratulate us."

* * *

**You can choose which ending you want to read. These three endings were written to please a certain side of you. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to Cyndaquil's Journey. blazingalex, out!**


End file.
